Futaba Sakura
| quote = }} Futaba Sakura (née Futaba Isshiki) is a Persona-user who is different from the main crew of the Phantom Thieves because she is a shut-in who does not attend school and formerly rarely, if ever, left her house. After the events of Persona 5, she slowly tried to live a normal life with the outside society. She is the navigator of the Phantom Thieves. She will be roleplayed by . History The Events of Persona 5 In her past, Futaba's mother, Wakaba Isshiki, died in a suspicious manner while she was in middle school. Her relatives, who have an eye on Wakaba's legacy, blamed the prodigy programmer for her death based on a forged "suicide note," particularly after agents of the Conspiracy used it to bully her and manipulate Wakaba's family, hoping to keep her research for themselves. Before her mother died, Futaba asked her to bring her to a family trip, which she expressed her annoyance at Futaba bothering her at completing her research for the stake of her life, which Futaba responds with a tantrum. In reality, she promised her that she will bring her to anywhere she wants to go after she completes the research. Her mother died in front of her afterwards due to a mental shutdown resulting in Wakaba throwing herself in front of traffic. The combination of the suspicious timing of her mother's "suicide" being after a family quarrel between the two and the derogatory content of the forged suicide note engineered the delusional belief that her mother hated her which drove her to a complete breakdown. This caused her to develop guilt, psychological trauma, post-traumatic stress disorder, extreme social anxiety, and hallucinations. The hallucinations are often of Wakaba looking disappointed in her. She has not attended school ever since graduating middle school. This depression had worsened into outright suicidal impulses. When she found out who the Phantom Thieves are, she sent a message under the alias of Alibaba. Since she did not see anyone other than her mother Wakaba in a distorted way, the only cognitive existence in the Palace - a giant pyramid with numerous traps - was the massive, spiteful Sphinx that takes her form, which represented Futaba's guilt over her death, and it fought with Shadow Futaba for control of her own mind. When Futaba noticed the appearance of the Metaverse Navigator app, she used it to encounter her Shadow and becoming her own Treasure in the process. She was forced to face her own fear as her Shadow urged her to remember her mother's death. Recalling that her mother's death was unnatural and realizing she had been deluding herself, Futaba awakened her Persona Necronomicon and helped the Phantom Thieves defeat the cognitive existence of her mother that she created, who wishes she was never born. After the battle, the image of the true, benevolent Wakaba appeared before Futaba and confessed her love for her daughter then disappeared. After the Phantom Thieves changed her heart, she finally came out from her shell, started to go outside by regularly visiting Cafe Leblanc, interacting with the thieves and joined them to find the culprit truly responsible for her mother's death in which she succeeded in doing so in the end. The Events of IaLR Since she has not debuted yet, not much is known about Futaba in IaLR. Personality With a case of social anxiety bordering on agoraphobia, combined with the trauma of losing her mother Wakaba Isshiki, Futaba was strongly discomfited by going outside. Having disconnected herself from humanity and the world beyond her apartment, Futaba was lonely, lived without passion and enthusiasm, suffered from suicidal depression, and questioned the point in her living. Futaba begins to change after meeting Ren Amamiya and the other Phantom Thieves, opening up to them more and becoming more relaxed around them. Once she's truly comfortable around others, she shows her childish side and likes teasing her friends. She comes off as bright, playful and cheerful when with her newfound friends. However, due to being socially inept, Futaba is often extremely blunt, to the point that she seems to have no concept of tactfulness. She also has a rather ruthless side to her; not only does she have zero qualms with hacking but also she cares little for the group's main goal of reforming society. Futaba has a soft spot for cats and is interested and obsessed in technology, especially computers. She loves playing video games, despite seeing them as a way of escapism. She is particularly into sci-fi, hence her Persona and her Phantom Thief outfit being related to it. She communicates and is heavily reliant on the internet, usually seen in online chat messages or rooms instead of outside. As such, she is self-aware with the trends, especially in regards of her being compared to an orange inkling girl like Galaximus or even Kaitlynn Railley, someone who she recognizes as being part of the Locked Room Gang, a group she's interested in knowing about. Powers and Abilities The Prodigy Programmer and Hacker Futaba can be threatening in the real world due to her hacking and programming abilities, especially hacking, that enables her to access almost anything. The level of her hacking skills can reach to the point she can hijack the entire broadcasting system of Japan. Persona Summoning Unlike the other Phantom Thieves, she does not have a weapon or two of her own due to her status as a navigator. Her Persona, Necronomicon of the Hermit Arcana, is a navigator Persona with a limited array of skills by itself. *Analysis - Confirm affinities you have previously attacked. *Subrecover HP EX - After battle, 20% HP recovery for backup allies. *Subrecover SP EX - After battle, 3% SP recovery for backup allies. Necronomicon is also able to let a group Futaba helps navigate search objects better in a big area, fully uncover an area and keep some of the knocked out or injured people with safety. Trivia *Futaba was originally imagined with having black hair. Original sketches show her looking a bit emo/goth, with a black jacket with a skull, and a black-and-white striped shirt. However, the character designer wanted to make her stand out and so her hair was made bright orange, as depicting a sad and suicidal character with dark hair and goth/emo clothing is a bit of a cliche. Her final clothing is also a lot less goth/emo looking, although she still wears black boots. *Futaba's name is a reference to the Futaba Channel (also known as 2chan), an imageboard in Japan that inspired the popular English-language imageboard 4chan. As a hikikomori, Futaba could be seen as representing Internet or otaku culture. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Good characters Category:Persona-user Category:Owned by Fairy27